


Pictured In A Frame

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin adds a hint of exhibitionism to their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictured In A Frame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle IX prompts sunlight, danger and sweat.

Sunlight streamed through Arthur's window, concentrated by the glass, and warmed his bare skin everywhere it touched him. The heat contrasted sharply with the coolness of the stone under his knees as he braced himself against the sill. From behind him, Arthur felt the brush of Merlin's jacket across his shoulders as his manservant leaned closer to position him to his liking before pulling away again. Arthur turned his cheek against the windowpane and the criss-cross lead work left a pattern of cooler lines on his face in the midst of the warmth from both the sun and Arthur's embarrassed flush.

As high up in the castle as his chamber was, Arthur still felt exposed. He was pressed naked against the glass for anyone who turned their eyes upward to see, cock hard and leaking as it rubbed against the window. Abruptly, Arthur wondered why he'd agreed to this. It was madness. Someone was bound to see and tell his father the display he was making of himself and what would happen to Merlin then? Merlin, who was the instigator of this particular game and had drawn Arthur into it with him by making soft-voiced, filthy promises and tempting him with a lust-darkened gaze.

In the end, Arthur hadn't resisted when Merlin started to strip his clothes from him. He'd already been half hard just from Merlin's persuasive words and the thrill of doing something a little dangerous. It was only now, bereft of Merlin's touch, that the rational part of Arthur's brain tried to reassert itself. He made to draw away from the glass, but before he could Merlin's hand settled between his shoulder blades. The long fingers splayed across his back, five fresh points of heat on his skin.

"Second thoughts, Arthur?" Merlin asked, his lips brushing Arthur's ear.

"Yes... I don't know," Arthur replied as Merlin leaned his whole body against him.

Arthur shivered at the sudden contact of bare skin against his own. Merlin had discarded his clothes since stepping away from Arthur and now they were pressed together intimately, Merlin just as exposed as him.

"I could stop," Merlin said, his breath now a warm caress at Arthur's nape. "If this is too much."

"No." Arthur swallowed, his throat dry. "Don't stop."

He braced his hands on the frame and turned his head until he could see down into the courtyard, forehead resting against the window. The movement pushed his hips back until Merlin's thighs bracketed them, his cock sliding slickly along the crease of Arthur's arse.

"I won't," Merlin said, his voice rough.

Merlin drew both hands down Arthur's back, nails scratching lightly across his skin. When they reached Arthur's arse, Merlin gripped his cheeks and pulled them apart. Merlin shifted his weight and Arthur murmured a protest at the loss of their skin-to-skin contact. The murmur became a moan when Arthur realised that Merlin had sunk to his knees behind him, bringing his face on a level with Arthur's arse. Arthur spread his knees further apart and pressed back as much as his position allowed. He wanted Merlin's mouth and he wanted it now.

"Impatient, aren't we, sire?" Merlin laughed, low and dirty, his breath a tease against Arthur's hole.

"Fuck, Merlin!" Arthur growled, his hands curling into fists, nails digging into his palms. His cock jerked, smearing pre-come across the window.

"Soon," Merlin said, his words muffled against Arthur's skin.

Before Arthur could voice any further complaint, Merlin's tongue flicked lewdly across his hole and Arthur was only capable of groaning in response. This was something that Merlin excelled at; something he clearly enjoyed. He licked Arthur's hole, the strokes wet and sloppy and exactly what Arthur needed. Merlin worked at the ring of muscle until it relaxed and then thrust inside, fucking Arthur open with his tongue.

Arthur wanted to scream with the pleasure of it, but he knew that would most likely bring the guards running to investigate. He bit his lip and pressed himself harder against the window. Contact with the sun-warmed glass made him sweat and Arthur felt the droplets prickle in the hairs on his chest and under his arms. He wondered what kind of picture he made, spread naked and flushed against the windowpane. Merlin had his tongue pushed deep into his arse, taking him apart with every slick thrust. Arthur thought he could come just from this, just from Merlin licking into him while his fingers pressed bruises into Arthur's flesh from the tightness of his grip on his hips.

Arthur moaned, frustrated, when Merlin suddenly pulled away, panting harshly. "You said you wouldn't stop!"

"Just let me breathe," Merlin said, his hair tickling Arthur's arse as he shook his head. He rested his forehead on the small of Arthur's back. "Wouldn't you rather I fucked you?"

"No," Arthur insisted firmly. "I just want your tongue." He gave a shaky laugh. "I'm so close."

"Really?" Merlin slid a questing hand around to palm Arthur's cock.

Arthur groaned. "Don't, I'll come. Please!"

"Hold on, just for a moment," Merlin said and lapped at the sweaty skin at the base of Arthur's spine.

Arthur arched back and Merlin pulled his hand away from Arthur's cock, flattening it against his shoulder instead.

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed.

"Shhh," Merlin soothed before lowering his head again.

He resumed licking at Arthur's hole, quickly finding his rhythm, fucking Arthur with slick thrusts. Arthur sighed with pleasure and slumped forward against the window. It only took a few more minutes before Arthur felt the coil of tension in his belly that heralded his orgasm. His fingers slid across the glass as it overtook him, shudders rippling through his body as he came apart. Come splashed across the windowpane, leaving a thick white smear. Behind him, Merlin held onto his hips and gentled his wild thrusts, lapping lazily at his hole until Arthur sagged in his grasp, totally spent.

After a moment or two, Merlin scrambled to his feet. He kept one hand on Arthur's back as he leaned over him.

"Let me... Can I?" he said, words falling raggedly from between his lips.

It took Arthur a second to realise what he was asking, his brain still fuzzy from his orgasm, but then he felt Merlin's cock, hard where it rubbed against his hip.

"Whatever you need, Merlin," he said.

Merlin made an inarticulate noise of gratitude and then his cock slid between Arthur's cheeks. He didn't try and fuck Arthur, simply thrust against his arse, quick and dirty. It didn't take long before Merlin came, painting a sticky stripe across Arthur's skin. He was still shaking when he collapsed on top of Arthur, a warm, heavy weight on his back.

Arthur tilted his head up just a little and found that he could see their reflection on the smeared surface of the window. They both looked utterly wrecked: flushed, their hair a mess. Nevertheless, when Merlin's eyes met his in the glass, Arthur thought he'd never seen a sight more beautiful.


End file.
